


You Broke Him

by allinall



Category: White Collar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 17:45:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12709839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allinall/pseuds/allinall
Summary: Mozzie goes over to the Burke's to stand up for his best friend.Peter may have screwed up bad and not be able to fix it this timeMy take on what happened after the "someone who will see you as you really are" "A criminal" Scene.





	You Broke Him

“What the fuck did you say to him!” Mozzie yelled harshly, nearly breaking down the Burke’s door as he barged through. Peter  was instinctively going for the gun hidden under the table, but Moz was there first, practically throwing Peter against the wall with a strength Peter didn’t know the little guy had in him.

“Mozzie!” Elizabeth gasped from the kitchen, running over to check on her husband who was now sitting against the wall.

Peter looked at him with a mix of confusion and anger, “Neal?”

Mozzie threw his hands up in the air, exasperated. “Who else would I be talking about!” There was a moment of silence before Mozzie’s voice got deadly serious. “He gave you everything. He gave 110%, no matter what consequences he’d have to face, just to please you! To make you happy! Don’t you get it?” Elizabeth stayed, crouched next to Peter, unsure of what to do next. “He trusted  you Peter. Even though you were the LAST person deserving of his trust and loyalty, you got it all. And you just go and break his heart again, make him think he’s not good enough. You call us criminals but have you looked at yourself recently? You’re worse than us.”

Peter stood up, helping El up as well, “Moz,” he sighed, “He lied to me. To everyone. He broke the law. Again! I’ve bent the rules enough for him, it’s time he cowboys up and accepts responsibilities for his actions.”

Moz looked as if he was going to explode again so El interjected, “How about you two sit down? Let’s talk about this properly.”

Both men grudgingly followed her orders and sat down at the dining room table across from each other.

“Now,” Elizabeth started, “Peter, what did you say to Neal?”

Peter sighed as Mozzie stared him down, “I told him it was  time he started taking responsibility for his actions. I put him under house arrest until I could find a new handler; One that would see him for what he is.”

“A criminal,” Mozzie interjected before being shut down by El

“Yes.” Peter answered bluntly, “It’s easy for us to forget that he is still a prisoner and should NOT be getting away with the things he has! He’s lucky! The only reason he’s not in prison right now is  because I consider him a friend.”

“Oh  peter ,” El said sadly

“You think there’s a day that goes by where he doesn’t know he’s still  prisoner ?” Moz asked, still furious but calmer than before, “You actually think that he wants to fool you? Go behind your back and commit crimes just for the fun of it?”

“I did the right  thing. ” Peter responded

“Funny,” Said Mozzie, his eyes narrowing in on Peter’s, “Because I’m pretty sure that’s exactly what he told you before you put him under house arrest.”

“Moz,” El said, putting her hand on Peter’s to keep him from talking, “What did Neal do? Why are you here now?”

Mozzie sighed and leaned back in his chair, “He’s my best friend. So naturally when I went over to his place only to find a highly drunk, crying Neal I was a little worried.” Both Peter and Elizabeth’s eyes widened at the crying part, “He said he didn’t deserve to be out of prison. Said he’d never be anything more than a criminal so why is he even trying? It took me over an hour to get him to sleep, he was so worried that you hated him. He asked me why everyone leaves him. He wanted me to tell him what was wrong with him. And the worst part? He’s not mad at you. He’s mad at himself for not being good enough.” Peter went to say something, but Mozzie continued, “Do you know how much it meant to him when you said that you were proud of him? Did you know that he came home that night and couldn’t stop smiling?”

There was a long silence between the three of them. Mozzie said quietly, almost weakly, “You broke his heart. And I'm not sure I can fix it this time.”

Elizabeth had tears in her eyes, “Peter,” she begged, “Please tell me you didn’t say all that? Tell me you didn’t.”

Peter looked at her, shocked and embarrassed, “He- I didn’t know. I thought this was the right thing to do.”

Moz stood up and headed for the door despite Elizabeth’s calls to stay, “ Listen suit, the damage is already done. He’s gonna go back to work whenever you call- to a new handler and all with a smile on his face because he’s Neal and that’s what he does. Just do him a favor and when we run and don’t think we  won’t , don’t come looking.”

With that Mozzie left, half-slamming the door behind him.

“El,” Peter said, “I think I screwed up.”

Elizabeth sighed, “Yeah. Pretty badly I think.”


End file.
